Meant To Be
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: After witnessing his father's pain from losing his soulmate, Kurt's mother, Kurt makes a promise to himself to never get too attached to his soulmate, if he ever were to find him. His plan's are thrown completely off, however, when he meets his Blaine Anderson. Written for thankyouforthemusicklaine on Tumblr.


Kurt Hummel was seven when his mark appeared. His mother was the first to notice it. She had been helping Kurt buttoning up his shirt when her eyes fell on two words, written on the side of her little boy's neck, near his shoulder. She let her finger slide over it, mouthing the words as tears appeared in her eyes.

'_Blaine Anderson_.' This was the name of the person her baby boy was going to love and marry. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this Blaine and she'd never meet him.

It was only two months after this event that Elizabeth Hummel passed away. Her illness had spread too far, taken her down too deep. There had been nothing left to do to help her. So they had to let her go. Kurt had lied in bed at night, letting tears slip from his eyes as he heard his father scream out in pain in the next room. The next day he noticed a burn at the back of his father's right hand, right where the name of his mother used to be. The burn healed with every passing month but the name never returned. Instead, there was pink scar tissue, permanently stuck on his father's hand.

Later Kurt found out in his Soulmate class in school that when somebody soulmate was to die, their mark would quite literally burn from their skin, leaving nothing but a scar. From that moment on, Kurt decided he didn't want to meet his soulmate. He wouldn't go out of his way to avoid him, of course and he wouldn't send him away if he met him but he wouldn't go looking for him. What was the point of letting somebody become your everything if you were bound to lose them anyway?

* * *

Blaine Anderson was six when his mark appeared. He was on the swing in the backyard when he first noticed it. His parents were inside the house, fighting again. Blaine had fled outside, not wanting to have to listen to his mummy and daddy insulting each other.

He had taken his little jacket off, leaving him in a bright blue t-shirt and that's when he saw it. There were letters, words written on his skin. He stared at it, his eyes wide as he let his finger slide over the pretty curly letters. He could make out a few letters; there was a K at the beginning and he was pretty sure there were two M's in the second word but he hasn't learned all the letters in school yet. He couldn't hide a smile as he held his little arm to his chest. He now knew there was somebody out there, somebody who would love him for him because it was destined to be so.

Three months after he found his soulmate mark, his parents had a divorce. His father left, leaving his mother and his two sons behind in a house they couldn't afford. They ended up having to sell it and move to a smaller apartment in Westerville, Ohio. One week later his mother already had a new boyfriend.

As Blaine listened to his mother throwing plates at their wall downstairs and wailing in pain as he was curled up in his own bed, holding onto his teddy, he promised himself that the moment he'd find his soulmate, he'd never let him go. Not like their parents had done.

* * *

Kurt never expected this to happen. He just wanted to get out of that school for a while, away from the merciless bullies and his teasing friends. So when Puck told him jokingly to go visit Dalton Academy, an all-boys school with a no bullying policy, he grabbed the chance with both hands.

But when he was walking down the stairs at Dalton Academy, dressed in a rather pathetic attempt at an copy of a Dalton uniform and almost ran over by the boys running past him, he was a little too overwhelmed to remember his actual goal. One boy ran past him, a pocket watch in his hand as he made his way through the crowd gracefully without bumping into anybody. He made his decision quickly, running after the boy down the stairs and tapping him on his shoulder.

'Excuse me-' The boy turned around and looked at Kurt, who was completely dumbstruck. It was as if all the alarms in his head suddenly went off and an incredible amount of noise was inside his head. But still he was unable to turn his face away from the boy in front of him. _This is him_.

'K- Kurt?' The noise stopped, as suddenly as it had started and all that was left in his head was one name. One single name, repeating constantly as it had done in his dreams every night since he was seven.

'Blaine?' A silence fell between the two boys as they simply looked at each other, not even noticing the confused Dalton boys walking past them. It was Blaine who eventually moved first, hesitantly taking a step closer to Kurt, their eyes locked. They were a beautiful hazel, Kurt noticed, with green flecks. Kurt was mesmerized and by the looks of it, Blaine was too.

'Kurt… I've been looking for you forever,' he whispered and tears started welling up in the beautiful eyes. 'And now, here you are, right in front of me.' Kurt exhaled and gave in to his urges. He grabbed Blaine's shoulders and pulled the boy against his body. As Blaine's scent filled his nose thrills he was hit with such an overwhelming feeling of _home_.

'Kurt,' he heard Blaine whisper in his ear, so longingly and happily at the same time, it made his heart ache. 'Kurt, have you been looking for me too?' _No_, was the honest answer. Kurt hadn't been looking for his Blaine Anderson. In fact, he had convinced himself he didn't need a soulmate. He even refused to write his last name in in his Facebook account because he was scared Blaine would find him.

Burt had often sat down and talked to him about this fear of meeting his soulmate, until he eventually gave up. Kurt would always tell him the same thing. _It's not worth the inevitable pain_.

But now, when he was finally holding Blaine in his arms he realized why his dad had tried to convince him he was wrong. He had never felt more _complete_ in his life. He felt like he'd do literally anything in order to keep Blaine safe and happy and he just _knew_ Blaine would do the same for him. This was the beauty of having a soulmate, the thing everybody would always tell him about.

'I'm just really glad that I found you, Blaine,' he whispered back and he felt Blaine relax in his arms at the sound of his voice. He couldn't stop the tears slipping from his eyes, knowing that this boy, this beautiful boy, will be the one he'll love for the rest of his life. And even though he'd never expected to feel like it, especially not when he was only seventeen but he felt _ready_ to share his life with Blaine.

After all, it was meant to be.

* * *

**Just a small thing I wrote for thankyouforthemusicklaine on Tumblr for their birthday. If you want a drabble for your birthday too, message me here, on Tumblr (elisahpstarkid) or on Twitter (elisahpfreak) and tell me your birthday and a prompt. I then will write a drabble for you and upload it on your birthday.**

**Let me know what you think? :-)**


End file.
